A Day with Unohana
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo does an act of ultimate stupidity and insults Captain Unohana. Now as recompense he has to spend the day with her. Will he survive? Or will he end up needing serious therapy... IchigoXUnohana.
1. Chapter 1

A Day with Unohana  
IchigoXUnohana

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Soul Society: Unohana's office  
Unohana POV**

Unohana was packing her things into a small bag when Captain Kuchiki walked in. "Captain Unohana. The Head-Captain wants to know if your preparations are complete?" the stoic man asked. The woman nodded as she zipped her bag shut.

"I am. I was just thinking of where to go for lodgings while I'm in Karakura Town. Do you have any ideas?" she asked. She thought about getting a hotel room while she was in the World of the Living but she didn't like the idea of staying in a blank, bland hotel room.

Byakuya thought about it for a moment. "Kisuke Urahara would be willing to accommodate you. He and Yoruichi Shihoin have sheltered Renji in the past so I see no reason why they'd object." He gave the matter some more thought. "Also, you could go by Orihime Inoue's to see if she will allow you to stay; Lieutenant Matsumoto speaks fondly of her."

Unohana nodded. "What about Ichigo Kurosaki? I am supposed to help him with his hollow hunting after all." She knew the answer but she wanted to hear the man's opinion himself.

Byakuya's face turned from stoic to annoyance. "I wouldn't bother. Not unless you intend to stay in the boy's closet like he had Rukia."

The motherly captain chuckled. "Yes, I heard all about it from her. Still, I should go by and talk to him anyway. If you'll excuse me, Captain Kuchiki." The captain stood aside as Unohana picked up her bag and walked by him, her destination the Senkaimon….

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room 9:57 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was sitting in his room waiting. His friend Keigo was sitting in a chair opposite him. The pair was trying to catch up on their homework. "So Ichigo," his friend asked curious. "Who's the Soul Reaper coming to town? Is it Rukia or Rangiku?" he asked hopeful.

The substitute narrowed his eyes at the implication Keigo was making. "No Keigo, it's neither of them. It's a Captain named Retsu Unohana. She's here to take some of the load off my back so that I catch up on my schoolwork. I asked if Rukia or Renji could come but she was the only person that the Head-Captain could spare."

Keigo's mind did a rewind of all the Soul Reaper friends of Ichigo he met after his terrifying run-in with Aizen. "Wait, you mean the hot MILF one with the black braid?" Ichigo's deadpanned face told him he was right on the money. "Wow Ichigo, you get to spend quality time with a hot lady like her? Lucky bastard…."

Ichigo had to suppress the urge to grab a textbook and smack Keigo with it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keigo looked at the prude with a sad look. "Ichigo! This is your chance to become a real man! How can you say no to something like that? You…" Keigo stepped back appalled. "You're not gay, are you?"

That time Ichigo DID hit him with a textbook. "I'm NOT GAY, Keigo!"

Nursing his sore head, Keigo looked at his friend angrily. "Then what's the problem. Because in my manly professional opinion, Ichigo: You need to get laid. Big time!"

Grinding his teeth, Ichigo held the textbook threateningly. "No, Keigo. I'm not sleeping with Captain Unohana!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

Keigo's eyebrow rose. "Because what?"

Ichigo kept getting angrier by the second. This was a line of thinking he didn't want to go down. "I'm not attracted to her. She's not my type. I would not think of having sex with a woman like her!" When Keigo's eyes widened and he tried to speak Ichigo swatted him with the book again. "I'll say it again I don't find Captain Unohana attractive! AT! ALL!"

"Oh? Is that so, Ichigo?"

All of the blood in Ichigo's body froze at the words. They didn't come from Keigo and they came directly behind him. With a pale face, Ichigo turned around.

There, sitting on his windowsill was Captain Unohana; and she did NOT look happy. Her eyes were narrowed and they bore into Ichigo like they were trying to drill into his soul. Ichigo stood rooted to the floor, unable to even breathe.

Keigo looked at Unohana and then looked at Ichigo. "Well uh…I can see you two have work to do. I'll uh…I'll see myself out…." And with that, Keigo made himself scarce, feeling terrified by the look in the woman's eyes. Once he left Ichigo's room Keigo ran and didn't stop until he made it back home, where then he jumped into his bed and hid under the sheets all through the night until dawn came….

Ichigo gulped as Unohana stood up, setting a small bag onto his bed. "Captain Unohana. I uh…" he honestly didn't know what to say. He just hoped that the woman would give him the decency of a swift death.

Sadly, the look in Unohana's eyes killed that hope. "Is this a bad time, Ichigo? Or should I stay with somebody else who doesn't continuously demean me and call me unattractive?"

"Captain Unohana, I didn't-"

Unohana sat down on his bed and crossed her arms before cutting him off. "No, I believe you were fiercely adamant on how you found me to be unattractive. So don't bother telling me that you didn't mean it." Like Ichigo had been before, Unohana was getting angrier by the minute and it showed. Her spiritual pressure went from warm and sweet, like a mother's hug, to cold and malicious. It was like Ichigo was looking at a female version of Kenpachi!

Recognizing that he was about 5 seconds from a slow and painful death, Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "I'm sorry, Captain Unohana." He bowed his head in apology. "Keigo got me all riled up. It's not that I don't find you attractive. It's just that I don't really try to think about that sort of thing when it comes to women. If there's anything I could do to make up it you, I'd be happy to do it to show I'm truly sorry."

A tense silence hung in the air. Ichigo felt sweat start to drip down his face as he waited, hoping that he'd just saved himself.

"Anything?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ichigo looked up and saw that she'd calmed down. "Um…yes captain."

Unohana thought about it for a moment before finally replying. "Very well, Ichigo. I can see that you're trying to be sincere at least. I've nothing to do tomorrow. So you'll accompany me while I walk around and get my bearings on Karakura Town. Deal?"

Ichigo quickly nodded, mentally sighing in relief. If that was all he had to do then he was off the hook. "Deal. I'd be happy to show you around town."

"Thank you, Ichigo. Now then," she handed the boy her bag. "These have all my personal effects. You can leave them in your closet."

As Ichigo complied he asked the obvious. "Um…Captain Unohana? Where are you going to be sleeping?"

The woman shrugged out of her _Haori_ , putting it on Ichigo's chair. "I'm not sleeping on the floor. And I'm not sleeping in that cramped closet. I'll be sleeping with you in your bed. But that shouldn't be a problem, is it?" she asked with an angry look in her eye. "Since you don't find me attractive and all, then you shouldn't feel embarrassed to be in the same bed with an older woman."

Ichigo gulped as the woman pulled back the blanket and slid into bed. He turned out the light and quickly climbed into bed. Turning his back to her he silently prayed to whoever was up there that tomorrow would go smoothly and that he would survive it without needing therapy.

When he felt Unohana's arms wrap around him and pull him against her, making him blush as he felt her breasts press against his back, he had the feeling that that prayer was going to be left unanswered….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A Day with Unohana  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXUnohana

 **A.N.: I was talking with Teloch about this so I decided to say it here before somebody activates the Plagiarism card. Yes, there is a story on AdultFanfiction called** _ **Shopping Trip**_ **, which I totally recommend 'cause it's awesome, that has a similar prompt to mine; i.e. Ichigo pissing off Unohana thanks to Keigo. However, my story is different in that where in** _ **Shopping Trip**_ **Unohana breaks Ichigo into being her sex-slave, in mine…Unohana just breaks him. Pretty much in this fic, I'm using the one personality trait of Unohana I haven't used yet: Pure Dagnasty Evil!**

 **Warning: Evil Unohana!**

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room: 7:00 AM** _ **  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was snug asleep, his eyes closed. Feeling a warm ball of heat, Ichigo snuggled into it, feeling comfy and peaceful.

"…Ichigo…."

Not wanting to be disturbed, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the ball of warmth, snuggling into it like a child would to his mother. He could hear a rhythmic beating in his ear but paid it no mind, finding it soothing.

"…Ichigo…."

The boy groaned, not wanting to wake up. He only ever felt this at peace when he was asleep and he didn't want to leave that comfortable blackness. Groaning loudly, he buried his head into his nice warm, soft pillow.

"…Ichigo. A lot of things I am, but I'm NOT your teddy bear!"

A sharp pain forced Ichigo's eyes open. In a moment everything from last night came rushing back to him, he looked up and saw the annoyed eyes of Retsu Unohana, whom he currently had his arms wrapped around and his face pressed into her bosom. Her hand was at the boy's head, tweaking his ear slightly, causing the boy to wince in pain. "If you don't mind, Ichigo, I'd like to get up."

Ichigo gulped, quickly letting go of the woman. She let go of his ear and sat up with the captain. "I'm sorry, Captain Unohana," Ichigo said with some embarrassment.

Huffing, Captain Unohana got up and reached into her closet, pulling out some shampoo and a towel. "Very well then. I'm going to go take a shower and then I will grab my gigai I stashed nearby." Without waiting for his reply, Unohana promptly left. Thankfully the rest of Ichigo's family was still in bed so he didn't have to explain the odd situation to them yet.

Hearing the shower start up Ichigo scrambled for his phone. ' _I need help. Fast!'_

 **Urahara Shop: Yoruichi's bedroom  
Yoruichi POV**

 _Vrrrrrrrr!_

Opening her eyes, Yoruichi groaned as she reached for her cellphone, stretching on her futon. "Good grief, who texts this early in the morning?" she groaned, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Sitting up she turned her phone on and saw it was Ichigo.

The conversation they had went as follows:

 **I:** _Yoruichi! I need yr help!_

 **Y:** _Calm down, Ichi. What's wrong?_

 **I:** _I messed up and made Cap. U angry! Hav 2 spend day with her._

 **Y:** _Y? What u say?_

 **I:** _…I said I didn't find Cap. U attractive when she wuz right Bhind me._

 **Y:** -_-

 **I:** _Yoruichi?_

 **Y:** _You ducking idiot!_

 **I:** _Ducking?_

 **Y:** _My phone haz spellcheck. What wer u thinkin?!_

 **I:** _Can u help me or not?_

 **Y:** _What do u want me 2 do? I'm not savin you!_

 **I:** _I need u 2 just follow us n make sure Cap. U don't kill me!_

 **Y:** _…Fine._

Putting the phone down, Yoruichi got dressed, scowling. Walking down the hallway she passed Kisuke who was brushing his teeth. Seeing a hurrying Yoruichi Kisuke asked. "What's the problem, Yoruichi?"

"I have to go save Ichigo."

"From who?"

Yoruichi shook her head as she walked out the door. "His own stupidity…."

 _ **Later That day….  
**_ **Urahara Shop: 7:45 PM  
Yoruichi POV**

Kisuke was waiting for her as she got back, Tessai setting down dinner on the table before sitting down between them. Taking off his hat, Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "So…been a busy day?"

Yoruichi let out a sigh of relent. "And then some. Ichigo is by far the biggest idiot I've ever known. He beats you by a mile."

Hiding behind his fan, Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "So what exactly did Ichigo do?"

Yoruichi explained, making Kisuke drop his fan as he and Tessai's jaws hit the floor. "He did WHAT?!" they both yelled.

"I know, right?"

"Damn… so what did they do today? I'd imagine Ichigo trying to get her around town as fast as possible."

Yoruichi nodded. "I think he tried but Unohana said," and her eyes narrowed Unohana-style ""Let's take our time today." Killed whatever hope Ichigo had of getting it done." Yoruichi drank her tea quietly before continuing. "As promised, Ichigo took her around town, taking her to most of the landmarks and parks, probably to show her where an empty space was if she needed to fight."

Tessai and Kisuke nodded, that was logical to them. "So what'd they do then?"

It was at that point that Yoruichi's face turned to one of discomfort. "Unohana wanted to eat lunch so Ichigo took her to where all the restaurants were. She chose an Indian restaurant…."

Tessai looked confused. "How's that bad?"

Kisuke explained. "Ichigo does not do well with hot and spicy foods. And Indians…they _INVENTED_ hot and spicy. I bet Ichigo must've been feeling the burn?"

Yoruichi's nodded solemnly. "You could say that….

 _ **Previously….  
**_ **Finest Indian Cuisine: 12:32 PM  
Ichigo POV**

It took every bit of self-control to keep the tears from flowing from Ichigo's eyes. Barely 4 bites into his green curry and rice and his mouth was on fire. Swallowing another bite he took another quick swig of soda, the cold beverage doing little to soothe the inferno on his tongue.

Opposite him, Unohana was delighting in her sweet-and-spicy curry. "Hmm, this is quite good! It's always nice to find an Indian restaurant! Curry's my guilty pleasure." She smiled sweetly at Ichigo. "What's wrong, Ichigo? You've barely touched your food."

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo shook his head. "It's nothing, Captain Unohana. I'm just…" he took another spoon of curried rice and ate it, "trying to savor the flavor. That's all," he said, eyes watering up.

"Of course. Curry is something of a delicate taste." Unohana continued to smile as she ate her meal, finishing much faster than Ichigo. By the time they left, Ichigo's face matched his nickname and he was secretly wiping away tears, feeling queasy….

 _ **Back to the Present….  
**_ **Yoruichi POV**

"I thought Ichigo would've barfed up the stuff but he managed to keep it down." Yoruichi said, munching on pulled-pork. Putting down her fork she sat back and continued her recollection. "After that she decided that she could do with some entertainment and wanted to go and see a movie."

"Makes sense," Kisuke said. "Most Soul Reapers often go to the movies whenever they're off duty in the World of the Living. What?" Kisuke asked snickering. "Did she make him go and see a corny romance?"

Shaking her head, Yoruichi poured herself a glass of milk from a handy jug. "No. She took him to go see _Final Destination 5._ "

Kisuke's jaw descended. "She didn't!"

Tessai stared at him. "Now what?"

They turned to the burly man. "Ichigo absolutely, positively _HATES_ scary movies. He faints easily when he watches them."

Tessai looked at them in disbelief. "But he fights hollows! Surely a young man like him has seen much scarier things than anything in a silly movie."

Yoruichi shook her head. "People's imaginations can be scarier than any hollow." She shivered, having to watch the movie with them to keep an eye on Ichigo. "During a particularly gruesome scene involving an eye," this time she shuddered violently, "Ichigo fainted, I think he might've been foaming at the mouth; I don't know, it was too dark to see clearly. Afterwards when he woke up she made him watch the rest of the film."

Kisuke looked at her with his head cocked. "Wait, that last part didn't make any sense. Did she wake him up right after he fainted?"

The werecat's eyes narrowed. "No… Unohana liked the movie so much she went and got another two tickets for them. Ichigo woke up right at the part where he fainted and had to watch the rest of the movie. Poor Ichigo's face was ghost white by the time they left."

Kisuke whistled. "Damn. It's been a looong time since I heard of her being that vicious."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Oho, it gets even better. After they left, Unohana realized she only had one small bag of clothing for her gigai, so she decided to go shopping."

"And Ichigo had to be the pack mule?"

"Oh, it gets worse…."

 _ **Previously….  
**_ **Karakura Town Mall: 4:57 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo's arms ached as he carried around the ungodly amount of bags the captain was buying. He couldn't believe how one woman needed THAT many clothes. Even worse were all the stares. When they'd first left the house, "to make sure we don't get lost" Unohana said, she made him hold her hand as he led her around town. It was quite embarrassing for Ichigo, having to endure all the stares and giggles from multiple people, especially the schoolgirls snickering and whispering how Ichigo "caught a cougar".

Now, as Ichigo followed the captain around the mall, he could practically feel the stares of everybody. Unohana, meanwhile, seemed oblivious to the fact that she was the center of attention. She eagerly went into each shop that piqued her interest, trying on a whole manner of shoes and dresses. At each and every shop she'd hand the bag over to Ichigo, who'd add it to the growing number.

Seeing Ichigo's struggling face, Unohana giggled. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Just one last stop and we're done for the day."

Fighting the urge to sigh in relief, Ichigo nodded. "That's perfectly fine, Captain. Please, "he struggled to keep his grip on the bags. "Please take your time."

Nodding, Unohana turned and walked into the one place where Ichigo prayed he'd never have to go into with her:

A Victoria's Secret….

 _ **Back to the Present….  
**_ **Yoruichi POV**

"She didn't!" Tessai gasped.

"Yep. Made poor Ichigo waltz right into the place with her…."

 _ **Previously….  
**_ **Karakura Mall Victoria's Secret: 5:23 PM  
Ichigo POV**

When he'd left the movies all the blood had drained from his face. Now it was all rushing back.

Captain Unohana was trying on what had to be the most lewd, the skimpiest and the most sinfully erotic underwear the shop had to offer. Even worse, she seemed to be enjoying tormenting the boy, asking him for his opinion with each and every selection.

Behind the changing room curtain Unohana hummed a happy melody as she put on the last item. "So tell me Ichigo…" she pulled back the curtain and stepped out. "…How do I look?" Ichigo was at a loss for words as the woman stood there in a see-through red baby-doll outfit. Taking in Ichigo's star-struck face, Unohana chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment…." Turning to the attendant who was also blushing madly she said "I'll take this one."

The woman nodded before going over to run up the bill. Ichigo followed Unohana out once she'd gotten dressed, another bag to add to his terrifying total….

 _ **Back to the Present….  
**_ **Yoruichi POV**

"And then they left for Ichigo's place." She pushed away her empty plate and sighed, full of food.

Tessai picked up the plates and headed for the kitchen. "Well, at least it's over for the boy." Yoruichi shook her head.

"I highly doubt it…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's room: 8:00 PM**

Ichigo set the bags down next to his desk and rubbed his aching shoulders. ' _Thank god today's finally over….'_

Behind him, Unohana sat down on his bed and closed the window, keeping the cold air out. "Ahhh," she sighed as she stretched. "I must admit, that was a very productive day."

Leaning next to the door, Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and gathered up the courage to speak. "Um…Captain Unohana?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Um…now that we're done for the day, we're cool now, right?"

Unohana's smile made him relax and feel at ease, letting out a sigh of relief….

…And then her expression turned cold. "No, Ichigo."

Once again Ichigo's blood turned to ice as Unohana stood up, her angry eyes boring into him as she walked over to the boy. "You did like I requested yes, but I believe your words yesterday were "I'd be happy to show you around town", correct?" Ichigo gulped, nodding. "Well, it appeared to me that during the whole day you were quite embarrassed to be seen in my presence. That's quite different from what you promised Ichigo…." She stopped right in front of him her eyes darkening. "And you were so distrustful of me you even had Lady Yoruichi tail us through the whole day…."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"You actually thought I wouldn't notice? Tell me, Yoruichi taught you the flash-step, correct?" As Ichigo nodded she smiled. "She never told you who taught _her_ the flash-step, did she?" Ichigo began to sweat bullets as her face inched closer to his. "What? Did you expect me to suddenly attack you as if I was Aizen? I must admit, Ichigo, I find your distrust of me to be insulting." Her face neared his. "So no, Ichigo, we are not "cool" as you called it." She reached to the side and locked the door.

"Since you didn't show me a good day, I intend to make you show me a good night…."

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Xxxlover, to answer your review, there will be no romance. I think it's time to go back to what I do best: being a really evil S.O.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Day with Unohana  
Chapter 3  
IchigoXUnohana

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Reverse-Rape!**

 **Ichigo's bedroom  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo trembled in terror as the woman turned around, grabbing Ichigo's combat pass. Pressing it against herself, Unohana popped out of her gigai and stashed it in Ichigo's closet. Ichigo thought about running, but from what Unohana had just said regarding Yoruichi, it was doubtful he'd get very far. Walking over to Ichigo she pressed the badge to his chest, making his body crumple to the floor as he stood in his soul reaper outfit. Grabbing his human body, she placed it in the closet next to hers.

Turning back to the boy, Unohana sat down on the bed and shook off her _Haori_ , laying it on a chair. "Now Ichigo. I believe your lack of trust calls for a lesson in humility," she said with scornful eyes. Pointing a finger at Ichigo, the woman quietly muttered a spell. "Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Ichigo's arms were pinned behind his back, making him gasp in shock. Remembering his first meeting with Rukia, Ichigo quickly tried to break the spell but found he was unable. "Having trouble?" Unohana asked with an amused face. "Rukia Kuchiki is highly adept with spells to be sure, but her experience pales in comparison to mine. So don't bother, Ichigo. You won't be breaking that spell."

The boy stood still, scared for his soul, as Unohana's hands went to her braid. His eyes stared at her as she slowly undid the cosmetologically ornate braid, letting her hair spill down her shoulders. His blood froze when she looked up at him. With the braid on, she looked somehow menacing, like her braid was a lock to her darker personality!

"Ichigo…."

The named substitute gulped. He had no idea how his name could sound so…dirty….

"Come here," Unohana beckoned with a finger. Ichigo quickly walked over to the woman, feeling uncomfortable from the kido spell, and waited. "Get on your knees," Unohana commanded. Ichigo's eyes met hers and he wished he hadn't; it was like looking at a blue, bottomless abyss. Getting down on his knees, Ichigo waited and hoped that the woman would be merciful with whatever she had planned….

Unohana reached down and ran a hand through Ichigo's hair. The boy shivered as her delicate fingers ran through his orange hair before caressing his face. Her touch was cool, like a spring breeze, and smooth. But the nice feeling ended when she reached for the back of Ichigo's head, pressing him into her crotch! Unohana grinned as she smothered Ichigo with her cooch. She sighed as she felt Ichigo's yelps and cries reverberate through her. "Ahhh, that's nice…."

Ichigo had to struggle to breath, his mouth and nose being pressed into her womanhood. Not only that, Unohana's thighs closed around his head, keeping him pinned in a skull-crushing vice. After several minutes of this, Unohana finally relented, letting Ichigo up for air. As he gulped down air Unohana went back to running a hand gently through his hair. " _That_ was for your comment yesterday. A little lesson for you, Ichigo: all women have their pride and being called unattractive stamps all over it."

As Ichigo looked up she saw that her expression had marginally softened. "However, you are quite young, so I can easily forgive your ignorance. Tell me," her mouth formed a devious smile, "Have you ever been with a woman? Be honest. I'll know if you're lying," she warned.

Ichigo's face was riddled with embarrassment. "Um…no?"

Unohana's smirk widened. "How strange, a handsome young man like you with no love life? Well then…." She stood up until she was bearing down on top of Ichigo, the boy inches from her. "This should prove to be an enlightening experience for you." She reached for her _obi_ and grabbed one end, guiding it towards Ichigo. "Grab this and pull," she commanded.

Sweating profusely at what was about to happen, Ichigo complied, gripping the sash with his teeth and pulling on it. As the sash came undone, Unohana's _hakama_ descended and her _shihakusho_ loosened. Shrugging out of the black outfit, Unohana stepped out of the pool of clothes and smiled down at the terrified Ichigo. "Well, Ichigo?" said the woman, wearing nothing but her black bra and panties. "Am I really that unattractive?"

Ichigo had to admit, the woman was beautiful, her body just gorgeous, with her sexy curves, her astonishingly large breasts, her slender, elegant legs. He blushed when he saw her camel-toe, peeking through her small underwear. "Well well, looks like you're attracted to older women after all!" Unohana said smirking at the pitched tent in Ichigo's pants. "You look like you're about to burst. Is seeing a woman in her underwear really that erotic for you?"

"Ye…yes…" Ichigo said under his breath. Sadly, Unohana caught that and grinned, making her both beautiful and menacing at once. His heart stopped as she grabbed her zanpakuto, drawing it from its black sheath.

"Ichigo, do be a dear and don't move please," Unohana requested. "It might get messy if you throw off my aim…"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and waited for death to come. He felt the swift air current from her slashes and cringed. After a moment, the room's cool air hit him as his clothes turned to shreds. He opened his eyes and gasped, realizing he was on his knees naked before the woman, sporting a throbbing erection. "Hmmm, not bad, Ichigo, I'm impressed. But…" she quickly sheathed her sword and put it on the dresser before. "I am far from finished."

Unohana walked back over to Ichigo and made the boy gasp as she planted a foot onto his chest, pushing him onto his back. It was uncomfortable for Ichigo since he still had his hands tied behind his back. Getting down on her knees, Unohana smirked as she gripped Ichigo's long, thick shaft. The boy gasped as she gripped him hard. Was she trying to strangle his cock? "It's been so long since I've had a young man at my fingertips…." Ichigo moaned as she steadily began to jerk him off, her smirk widening at Ichigo's pained expression. "Ichigo, tell me, does it feel good?"

All Ichigo could do was moan as she jerked him off, her hand moving faster and faster. "Unohana…" he moaned, bucking his hips into her stroking.

Unohana chuckled at Ichigo's reaction. "Good, Ichigo. But I'm curious on how you'll react…" Ichigo gasped, his eyes going wide, as Unohana pushed a finger into his backdoor! "…With a little stimulus?"

As an expert medic with several lifetimes of experience with the human body, Unohana quickly found Ichigo's prostate, making him see spots as he felt the rising sensation in his balls overcome him. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as he lost it. "Cumming!" he shouted as he shot his load up into the air, staining Unohana's hand in white cum as she continued to laugh mirthlessly at how easily the boy crumbled.

Ichigo panted, sweating heavily as Unohana sat back, removing her finger and licking the cum off her hand. "Hmm, you taste quite good, Ichigo. You've got a strong taste, and yet it's remarkably sweet. But…" her eyes narrowed and she put on her "scary but nice" face. "It'll break Lieutenant Kuchiki and Miss Inoue's hearts when I tell them you're a quickshot. It's quite disappointing." She sat back and sighed in faux exasperation. "You'll make it up to me won't you, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana…" Ichigo said, trying to sit up. "May…may I please have my arms back?" he asked politely.

Raising an eyebrow, Unohana observed the substitute for a moment, her head turning side to side as she continued to smile. "Very well then. I can see you're finally learning some cordiality." Smiling, she smoothly crawled on top of Ichigo, pressing her barely naked body against his. Reaching around him, she undid the binding to her kido spell. Ichigo was relieved when he moved his arms out from behind him, his bad posture corrected. Looking up, he saw the beautiful captain lying on top of him, gripping his manhood again. "You know, Ichigo. Kaido is a very versatile technique."

"Kaido?"

"Hmm… perhaps Lieutenant Kuchiki didn't tell you. Kaido is our word for healing kido. As I was saying, it's a wondrous technique. It can heal a broken body; restore a person's spirit energy, even…" Ichigo stared in shock as his cock suddenly sprung back to life. "Revitalize a man's stamina. That's right, Ichigo…" she laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I can keep you going for as long as I want."

Straddling Ichigo's lap, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Ichigo stared at her uncovered breasts, unable to stop staring at her luscious mounds. Laying down, Unohana pressed her naked chest against Ichigo's, earning more moans from the boy. "Ichigo," she said as her face was right in front of Ichigo's. "Answer me truthfully: Am I beautiful?"

His cock continued to rub against her panty-covered snatch, feeling her warm honeypot through the soft fabric. "Yes…" Ichigo whispered as his hands cupped her firm ass. "You're so beautiful…"

Unohana's smile went from cold to warm. "Good answer. And for your reward…." Turning Ichigo's head, Unohana's lips inched towards Ichigo's. "Pucker up…." Ichigo moaned as Unohana kissed her, her hands digging into his orange hair. Unohana's expert tongue deftly defeated Ichigo's, letting her sink into his mouth to taste his hot orifice. Ichigo continued to grip Unohana's rump as Unohana devoured his mouth in the hot and heavy kiss, rubbing his throbbing cock against her pussy.

Pulling away from the kiss, Unohana grinned as she got up. Ichigo tried to sit up but Unohana kept a heel on his chest, keeping him on the floor. "Now then, Ichigo…" she reached down and removed her wet panties, revealing her swollen lips, topped by a patch of black hair. "Shall we have some fun?" she grinned wickedly. Straddling Ichigo's lap, she grabbed Ichigo's throbbing cock and rubbed the head against her wet lips. "But a word of warning, Ichigo…" she looked down at Ichigo and her menacing face returned. "If you cum before I'm satisfied, I'll take my time as I fist you while crushing your balls…."

Ichigo gulped.

Lowering herself, Unohana slowly sank down onto Ichigo's cock, hissing as her pussy was stretched. "Ohhh…" she moaned, her hands going to her breasts, fondling them. "It's big…" She sank right down to Ichigo's hilt. Smiling, she rolled her hips, earning a groan from Ichigo. Planting her hands on Ichigo's stomach, she lifted herself up. "Ahhh…"

As Unohana slowly began to ride Ichigo she began to quicken her pace, feeling Ichigo's hard cock go deeper and deeper into her. Beneath her, Ichigo moaned uncontrollably, lost in the feel of her hot and wet womanhood. "Ah! Unohana!" His hands went to her waist, gripping her hot body as he began to thrust up into her hot honeypot, making her breasts bounce as he continued to piston into her. "Ah! Ah!"

Unohana smiled down at Ichigo as she saw his lustful expression. "Now now, Ichigo," she scolded like a teasing mother, "Remember not to lose your head. I suppose I'll have to take control of things." Grabbing Ichigo's hands, Unohana put them above the boy's head, keeping him pinned as she rode him. Ichigo saw her swaying breasts, just inches from his face and stared, mesmerized by their playful bouncing. "Ahhh…this feels so good!" Unohana moaned, throwing her head back as she bounced harder on Ichigo's cock. "It's been so long since I had a real man inside me!" she groaned, unable to stop her hips anymore. Her body was now moving with a mind of its own, almost as if it lived solely to spear itself on Ichigo's cock.

Unable to control himself, Ichigo craned his neck up and licked her swaying breasts, sucking on her pink nipple with fervor. Unohana cooed in pleasure as her bust was sucked, Ichigo moaned at the sweet taste of Unohana's skin as he licked at the swollen bud. In response, Unohana let go of Ichigo's hands, feeling close to sweet release.

Sitting up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as he continued to suck on her breasts, Unohana now bouncing on his lap. Looking up, he saw how Unohana's eyes had glazed over with lust, her mouth spewing moans with each slide of his cock. Going back to her breasts, Ichigo continued to suckle her as his hands went to her peachy ass, gripping it tight and making her moan louder as his cock dove deeper into her. He could feel that hot, burning feeling embrace his balls but held on for as long as he could, knowing what the consequences of cumming before Unohana were.

Thankfully Ichigo didn't have to hold it in for much longer. Arching her back, Unohana saw stars as her toes curled. Ichigo cringed as her nails sunk into his shoulder, leaving marks for later. "Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!" Unohana screamed. It'd been so long since she'd talked dirty and now she couldn't stop saying the F word. "FUCKKKKK! I'M CUMMING!" she shrieked, her body tensing up.

"Can't…hold…ON!" Ichigo gasped, burying his face into Unohana's cleavage. "Cumming!" he shouted into her busty chest.

The two reached sweet release together. Ichigo felt her hot hole tighten around him, almost begging him to shoot his load inside her as her juices gushed from her plugged hole, staining his lap. Unohana gasped, seeing white as her pussy was flooded by hot stickiness, completely filling her up. "So warm…" she cooed, keeping her arms wrapped around Ichigo's head. "My pussy feels like it's melting…."

As Ichigo shot the last of his sticky salvo into her cunt, he fell backward. Unohana went down with him, smothering his face with her chest as they both hit the ground, rolling onto their sides. The two sweaty Soul Reapers panted as they rode out their highs, keeping their bodies glued to each other.

Recovering first, Unohana kissed Ichigo's forehead, giggling at his dazed and tired expression. "So, Ichigo. I assume you learned your lesson about older women?"

Panting heavily Ichigo nodded. "Yes…I'm sorry for what I said. I'd be happy to take you around town again, without Yoruichi looking over us…."

"Hmm…while I haven't quite forgiven you, Ichigo, I will accept your apology…as soon as the dawn comes…." Ichigo was about to ask what she meant when she slipped her Kaido into his body, making his soft cock spring back to life inside her….

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

 __Ichigo opened his eyes. '… _Am I dead?"_

Sitting up, Ichigo felt his badly bruised body ache in pain. His body was littered with scratches, bite marks and bruises. ' _Well…at least she didn't keep her promise to anally fist me….'_ Looking over, he blushed at the angel in his bed.

Ichigo's shifting stirred Unohana from her slumber. Opening a blue eye, she looked and saw Ichigo looking down on her. Yawning, she sat up. "Good morning, Ichigo." She stretched, feeling her bones pop back into place. She'd had a lot of pent up aggression that she'd burned through last night, feeling refreshed and calm now that she'd gotten it out of her system. Looking at Ichigo's battered body she giggled, amused at her own handiwork. "Are you ok, Ichigo? You look a little battered."

"I'm fine, Captain. I've had a lot worse." Getting up, Ichigo got back into his body and got dressed. Unohana followed suit, getting back into her gigai.

"So…are you ready, Ichigo?"

Turning around, Ichigo saw that Unohana was smiling at him again. "For what?"

"You did promise me that you'd escort me around town again, did you not?" she said, smiling just a little deviously. Walking over to him, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm feeling like curry for breakfast so we should get a move on."

Ichigo watched as the woman left, feeling scared all over again….

The End


End file.
